Mind over matter!
by hater08
Summary: Hiei's mind is arguing with his heart if whether or not he will tell kurama what are his true feelings about him. If Hiei followed his heart he's scared of what will happen. but what if he heard Kuarama said that he Loves him too? will Hiei be brave enoug
1. mind vs heart

As Kurama flipped the pages of the book he was reading, he got bored and decided to go to sleep. He went to his bed and took a nap, when he was in the middle of his sleep. Hiei arrived and without the permission of Kurama he got inside his room using the open window.  
  
When Hiei saw that Kurama is deeply sleeping he decided not to disturb him because he's just there to see his beloved kitsune, nothing more. Nothing more?! Hiei's heart asked  
  
Yes.  
  
Nothing more.  
  
No more to explain.  
  
No more to say.  
  
Just to see my kitsune is enough. Hiei's mind answered.  
  
As Hiei was watching his beautiful fox, his mind is battling if he should confess his love to Kurama or not. But he preferred to choose not. He's scared to tell his best friend what he really feels for him. It's not just a simple love for a friend, not just a love for someone who cares for him, and especially not just love for someone who helped him all the time he is in trouble.  
  
It's a love when you really love somebody, love which is more than friends, love for someone that you treat as your best bud, as your family, as your companion when you are alone and love for someone as your lover. That's what Hiei feel for his kitsune.  
  
But he keeps on denying about it. He don't want to admit to his self that he is in love with his friend.  
  
I have nothing to deny! Why would I deny something I didn't do at the first place?! Hiei's mind asked again.  
  
Ha! Nice one! Why are you so defensive? Why are you so afraid of admitting that your falling in love? Scared to be a laughing stock in the eyes of your best bud?! I thought your brave and fearless! But in this case I think your not!" His heart battled with his mind.  
  
" Hey Hiei! What are you doing here?" Kurama asked  
  
"Hn. Nothing I'm just here to relax. And it's cold. Can I sleep here just for tonight?" Hiei lied (just a little bit because the cold thing is true)  
  
"Sure, you want to sleep now? You can sleep here in my bed. And about sleeping here tonight I bet you hate winter that's why. So, it's fine with me for you to stay here." Kurama answered.  
  
"Thank You fox." Hiei said as he walked towards the bed to lay down.  
  
As Kurama went to his desk to continue what he was reading. Hiei pull over the bed sheets and covered his body except for the head part.  
  
Hiei decided to pretend to be sleeping. So he can glance secretly at Kurama while he was reading his ningen book. Oh.... how he wish his kitsune would leave his desk and sleep beside him.  
  
When Hiei noticed that Kurama closed his ningen book he closed his slightly opened eyes. And he was shocked for what he felt. He felt that Kurama's hands were touching his face. 


	2. Will you ever be mine?

Will you ever be mine?  
  
"Hiei... what do you want me to do just for you to be mine?" Hiei heard Kurama whispered but still pretending to be deeply sleeping.  
  
"I've already done everything for you to notice me but still it looks like instead of getting close to me, your pushing off more of yourself from me. And I'm really hurt on that kind of action you are acting" He heard Kurama whispered again.  
  
"Sometimes I'm just forcing myself to be far from you but I couldn't help it. No matter what I do your everywhere and lurking around in my mind." Kurama whispered again.  
  
Then he felt that Kurama's hands trembled. Then he felt something wet and he bet it's tears, tear's from Kurama's beautiful emerald green eyes. And he's trying to ignore the feeling, the feeling of anger for his self, the feeling of disappointment for his self and the pity for his beloved kitsune.  
  
He want to open his eyes but his mind is arguing with the idea of his heart.  
  
No! don't ever do that! When he find's out that you in love with him, your just driving yourself in the road of humiliation! His mind shouted  
  
Hah! Now you admitted it! You have just admitted that your really in love with the fox! So go on! Open your eyes and tell him what you really feel about him before it is too late for you to admit it! His heart was arguing also with his mind.  
  
Hiei felt his heart pound hardly and he really has to admit that his madly in love with Kurama.  
  
I have to do this! I don't care what will other's say! All I care about now is my love for Kurama! And now that I already heard him say that he loves me I wont let the chance pass by! Hiei thought to his self.  
  
Kurama was a little bit shock when he saw that Hiei's eyes were slowly opening. He, then, wiped his tears as fast as he could.  
  
"Hn. You never have to hide it. I already felt it. And I heard everything you told me when I was asleep." Hiei said  
  
"But how come?" Kurama asked  
  
"I'm not sleeping after all just pretending to be." Hiei answered.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that it's just that...." Kurama trembled  
  
Hiei cut him off by kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
"You have nothing to explain fox. I love you!" Hiei said though he was shock on what words have slip out from his mouth.  
  
"I.....I love you too. Hiei!.." Kurama answered. Though both of them were still in shock. They still managed to kiss each other. And not just a smack it's a long passionate kiss.  
  
Kurama's hands started to wander. He took off his shirt while kissing Hiei. They stopped kissing to catch some air, then Hiei continued to kiss Kurama.  
  
They made passionate love throughout the cold winter night. Feeling each other's warmth. ************************************************************************ To be continued........  
  
Author's apology: sorry guy's I'll just continue this as soon as possible.......... 


End file.
